


Me and My Master

by inmydaydream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blowjobs, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oneshots but related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream
Summary: Hi! Just got this idea and Bam! I had to write this down! I may write more chapters, but that's if I get time, and ideas. Let's see! :DThere's some heavy bdsm as well as aftercare in there as compared to my other fic Bound To Love, so you're warned beforehand. If it's not your cup of tea, well...Anyway, Enjoy! ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 36





	Me and My Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just got this idea and Bam! I had to write this down! I may write more chapters, but that's if I get time, and ideas. Let's see! :D  
> There's some heavy bdsm as well as aftercare in there as compared to my other fic Bound To Love, so you're warned beforehand. If it's not your cup of tea, well...  
> Anyway, Enjoy! ;)

I look at myself in the mirror of the room and give a satisfied hum. I have chosen to wear pink: a pink corset that barely covers my body, pink stiletto heels and a pink mask. Pink is my favourite colour. But I'm not sure if my Master will like it. I take a deep breath and kneel on the floor, awaiting his arrival. When I'm here, Marinette is Ladybug. I usually wear red and black ladybug themed clothes. But today is a special day, the one-month anniversary of my coming to Miraculous. I remember the day I was invited here:

_I am nervous as I push the doors of Miraculous. This is a new territory. I take a deep breath and stand in a corner as I was told. I glance at the anonymous card once again for the thousandth time that day:_

Come to Miraculous, if you're interested in being tied up.  
\- Chat Noir, your Dom, if you wish.

_I am interested, but how did he know that? I jump when a deep, sexy voice behind me captures my attention._

_"Well, looks like the ladybug came to meet the cat after all."_

_I close my eyes, remembering a piece of advice the bouncer gave to me: Never look into Chat Noir's eyes until he gives you his permission. Well, I'll see. But what will happen? I ignore the temptation and keep my eyes closed._

_"Look at me, kitten," his husky voice caresses my ears, as do his hands on my waist._

_I look up to meet the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. I inhale sharply and say, "Yes, Master?" I ask him. He should be Chat Noir, my dom-to-be. He is hot._

_He laughs, "An eager one. I like it. Shall we?", he asks, giving me his hand. I think he's trying to cool my nerves, but I'm not sure. I take his hand and he leads me to a passageway further inside. He opens a door and moves to the side, bowing and ushering me in with his fingers._

_"Do you want a demo or a trial today?", he says. I nod, but inside, I know that I would do as he says, whatever that might be. "What is your safeword?"_

_"Lucky charm."  
"Okay, lucky charm," he repeats them under his mouth, then turns to me and says, "If you want to be my sub, then you must come before I do, and kneel there. Thighs parted and head down. Understand?" _

_I nod as I feel a blush taking over my skin. "Don't be shy, and do it now for me," he adds._

"Good evening, kitten.", he says as I'm dragged out of my erotic reverie. 

"Good evening, Master," I say, and the atmosphere suddenly changes, making me feel exposed. I feel his eyes on my ass, and I smile, before I'm reminded of my manners and I quickly stop it. He walks around me and I'm rewarded by the sight of his feet. I don't know why, but I've always felt his feet were beyond hot. He reveals a brown paddle and tucks it under my chin, applying a little pressure, and I know it is a signal for me to look at him. I peer up and see his eyes, a dark emerald green that leaves me breathless every time I see them.

"Have you been a good bug since last week?" he says, and I nod enthusiastically. 

"Are you sure? No misbehaviours on your part?" he asks again, and I get it. He wants me to be bad today. Well, I'll please him.

"N-not really, Master. I shouted at two people today as they didn't make it to the office at the right time." I say, pressing my thighs together to hide my arousal. And I regret the moment I do it, because it has just made me cross another one of his rules: keep your thighs apart while kneeling. Shit.

He has seen it, and now a smirk covers his rather delicious lips. I gulp because I have just earned a punishment.

He taps my shoulder, a sign to get up. I stand obediently, and look at the cool marble floor. "What a beautiful little bug you are. Slender body, full breasts and a bubbly ass. All mine," he says, and I exhale to try and keep my excitement down."But still underdressed and overdressed at the same time. How do you suggest I solve this problem, kitten?", he asks, but I know better to keep my mouth closed. I had learnt this lesson in the beginning: keep your smart mouth for outside the playroom. 

"Hmmm...," he drawls, and in that moment I know that he's toying with me. I whimper. Taking pity on me, I think, he says, "Aah! You need your collar. Strip for me while I bring it, baby."

He turns around and I make short work of the corset I'm wearing. As I stand gloriously naked, I am tempted to shy away and hide myself. But I don't. I stand proud and wait for his next command. 

"Stand near the cross," he commands, and I nearly convulse on the spot. St, Andrews Cross! Yay! I can hardly contain my elation as I bounce toward the cross. 

He notices this and says, "I see this is not much of a punishment for you, as you are so happy. We need to make this more... well, surprising for you."

He walks to me and kisses me beneath my ear. "Turn around for me, bug." I do as he says and face him. He places my leather collar, pink and furry, on my neck, and my breath hitches in my throat. He slips two fingers in the collar and I stop breathing altogether. Those hands, fingers... on me... all over me...

I'm snapped out of my daydream by his voice... again. He instructs me to turn and I do. He binds me to the cross, and I'm helpless. My hands and legs are tied to the cross, and I can't move. He slides a finger down my neck, back and cups my ass. I moan, wriggling my hips towards him and a resounding smack is heard through the room. I cry out, both in pain and pleasure. 

"Hush, kitten. Soon," he says, the last word a whisper of both a dark secret and threat. I whine, and he puts the paddle on my lips. 

"Suck it like you would do to my cock," he says in between kisses on my neck and shoulder. Suddenly he bites my and I scream. He takes this opportunity to push it inside saying, "I won't say it again. Suck." he says.

I obey him and feel him smile against my neck.

He pulls the paddle once and I release it from my mouth, looking at him through my lashes. Yes, I want to be spanked and fucked. For a moment I think he's going to scold me for looking at him, but he doesn't say anything. Doesn't he like being looked at? I don't know why, but he did scold me for looking the other day. I don't dwell on that thought as the wooden end of the paddle comes crashing on my ass, and I cry out his name, "Oh, Chat!" He stops suddenly, and I regret my words as soon as I shouted them. Damn, I said his name. Well, the name the others call him by here. I've never done that before. The paddle bites my ass again, harder this time. Shit, he's mad. Really mad. I need to do something now. Before it's too late. 

"I'm s-"

"Say it again," his voice is soft, but firm.

I relax, and say his name. "Chat Noir," my words are both a sigh and a prayer on my lips. 

"Again," he says, and once again, the paddle comes down on me, and I repeat his name.

"Again," he emphasizes it with a smack of the paddle, and I cry out his name.

"Enough," he says, but I don't know if it's for saying his name or to stop with the paddle. I don't want him to stop, I need my release, I crave it. I wriggle my hips and push my ass towards him, telling him that I don't want him to stop.

"You don't want me to stop?" he asks, surprise evident on his face. I peer at him and quickly look down, knowing he wouldn't be pleased.

He turns my head and kisses me, a rare, chaste kiss that makes my knees wobble, and I'm thankful for the cuffs on the cross holding me. He hits me again, and I moan as I tug on the cuffs.

"As you wish, kitten."

He flicks his wrist and the paddle hits my ass again, and I moan loudly. 

He does it again, this time lower, and I feel it in my pussy, reverberating inside me.

I moan and shout incoherently as my orgasm shoots through me, leaving me sleepy, sated and surprisingly, refreshed. Huh. I was expecting myself to be tired, while I feel anything but.

Chat unties me and I fall into his open arms, and he inhales and kisses my ear, then my cheek, and I turn my head to get a kiss that lands on my mouth. His mouth is on mine, and he twists my braid to angle my head. He licks my lips and I give him access to my mouth. He walks me backwards until my back hits the wall. My arms are pinned above me and our tongues clash in the kiss. When we part, he says, "Good girl." 

I shyly smile and say while looking down, "Master, you've not had any enjoyment. May I service you?"

He curls a finger under me and lifts my chin. "You may."

I immediately kneel down and tug on his boxers. I pull them down and watch as it pools on his ankles. When he steps out of them, I ask, "May I kiss you, Master?"

"Yes."

I kiss the head of his erect cock and pull back, marvelling at the sight. I lean forward and take some in my mouth and suck hard. I am rewarded by his strangled groan and I feel his pride. I close my eyes take more of him inside and when I feel the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat, I put my hands on the floor, indicating that I want him to fuck my mouth. 

He obliges and pulls back, ramming in a second later. I moan, and I hear his answering groan. He is relentless, but I don't care. He comes a few seconds later, pulling back, shooting his release over my breasts, face and neck. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He frantically waves his hands and face 

"It's okay," I reassure him, "I liked it."

"You like having cum all over you?" he says, in surprise, I think.

I nod. Oh god, can this be less embarrassing? I look at the floor, and at his feet. 

He shakes his head and observes me. He walks around me and I feel like a cornered kitten, which I probably am. 

"Get on the bed," he says, and I grin. Round three! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you liked it, make sure to read my other fic, Bound to Love: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089473/chapters/57981697  
> Feel free to give me kudos or feedback, and this is my first time writing from first perspective, so constructive criticism is appreciated! :) <3


End file.
